


Snowcones

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [84]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Percy and Ophelia talk with the best treat ever... a snowcone
Series: Owari Magica [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Snowcones

**Author's Note:**

> Me: 1575 pts  
> Rose: 1120 pts

The beach had always been a space where Ophelia could just relax. It was out and open, and she didn't feel trapped when she sat on the sand. She had good memories here. She remembered when she met Avril for the first time. She missed them. Ophelia leaned back, laying down on the sand and closed her eyes. She had stuff to do.... but she needed to clear her mind.

The weather had been nice lately, and Percy was trying to feel better. About himself, about the situation, about other magi. What happened at the sanctuary had been a disaster, and if he never saw Nessa again it'd be too soon. But... he wasn't above realizing that the fight hadn't helped. It had needed to happen, but it wasn't helpful. So he had headed to the beach to get some air, do some thinking, maybe even mess around in the water if he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head.

All thoughts of that leave his head when he sees a familiar shape on the sand. He blinked in surprise. Was that... the one magi he kinda wanted to talk to, and the one he didn't know as well? He whistled as he started heading her direction. "Oh! Ophelia! You busy?"

Ophelia opened one eye and saw Percy. Guess there goes her nap time. She did want to talk to him, but like. She just didn't understand much about him, plus she never really saw him outside of battles anyway. Ophelia rolled back up. "No. I'm just laying here."

Percy settled into the sand next to her, sighing. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here?" He glanced at her. "Rough day?"

Ophelia shook her head. "Sure." Did she really seem so upset? She hadn't been expecting anyone , so she wasn't prepared to act... like normal she guessed. "I'm doing okay." She responded.

"Cool." Percy fell back into the sand, sighing. "I've been having a sucky one and didn't want to be alone. Peppy people are hereby banned from the beach. Sound good to you?" He glanced over at her. She did look okay. She was strong- she'd been dealing with all this stuff on her own, hadn't she? Or... well, he really didn't know her enough to guess. He hoped she was doing okay, and she said she was. So he trusted that.

Ophelia shrugged. "Seems ok for today at least." If he was upset and wanted to not be alone, why not stay with Sierra or someone else? She didn't understand. "Don't you have other people to be with. Since you didn't want to be alone."

"Yeah," Percy closed his eyes. "I could hang out with Si, or Luis, or Ana. But walking and getting space to clear my head... I like that better. I can't stand being home. What about you?"

"I guess I would rather stay home. But mom says it's good for me to go out sometimes. I normally just walk here or something close by, and then just relax for an hour, or do some practice depending on the weather and stuff.." Ophelia kicked some of the sand with her feet. "But I guess I can understand that."

He sighed. "I practice a lot, but there's just something about not being home. The sand, the stars, the being away from my parents, it's better like that. If I'm home then I'm going stir crazy." He sat up so he could dig his fingers into the sand and sigh. "So did I interrupt much?"

Ophelia shook her head. "Not really. Just was laying down and trying to organize my thoughts. I probably would have fallen asleep before I actually got somewhere."

"Do you want some help with it? I'm good at listening. I mean, uh, I'm sorry about the thing at the sanctuary. It must have been pretty shitty to have to just sit through all that." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. It was kinda a mess, but I'm not mad about it. I was just curious though. About what you and Ana talked about outside?" She asked.

It took him a minute to remember. They'd gone out to talk about the plan and to cool his head... but Ana had told him to act like they hadn't discussed the plan. He wasn't keen on ignoring that. "Oh, we were just trying to cool down. I was upset, Sierra wanted to go home, and Luis needed to brush up on what happened. Ana was just checking to make sure we were okay before we went back in." He offered her a smile. It was close enough to the truth.

Ophelia nodded. That makes sense. She wasn't really sure what else could have been going on, but she wanted to check. She wanted to ask a little bit about Belladona, but it seemed like that would just be tactless. And she couldn't say much without seeming suspicious. "Alright. Nothing really happened while you were all went out."

He shook his head. "Nope. Not really." He glanced her over. She must just be curious. "Have you thought about all this?"

"Yeah." Ophelia replied. "How could I not? This affects all of us- I don't see how anyone could just ignore it." She gripped the sand underneath her. That was true, but thinking of what she had done, what she was going to do, it still made her heart race, no matter how much she tried to calm herself down.

"Ignore it, no." He sighed. "But... I don't know. Try not to freak out?" He shrugged. "I'm just trying to keep my head through everything. I kinda got myself in the middle of a lot of stuff, you know?"

"I get it. Despair is just one of the last things I want right now." Ophelia responded. She understood being in the middle of stuff, but that had changed, for the better she hoped. "mhm I think I kinda got the gist of it during you and Nessa's argument." And a little bit of info from Belladona but she wasn't going to say that.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, she kinda overreacted to something I said. If she'd just been upset with me I'd have understood, but... all I said was 'i'll talk to bella'. In the context, it wasn't even that bad. It was just a 'i'll do what has to be done'- and she treated me like a traitor. Having the nerve to act like it's a group vote after that... Yeah, no."

Ophelia looked down at the sand, a bit distraught, if Nessa treated him so poorly just because of that, she couldn't bear to imagine how she would react to finding out about her. It was painful just to think about. She sat there unsure of what to say.

He glanced at her. "Hey- is, is everything okay? I'm sorry- I know you know Nessa better than I do. I'm not trying to put you in the middle of this- shit. I just don't want to leave it confused." He turned, digging in his pocket to pull out a bag of candy- from the gas station, he wasn't Ana. He offered her the pouch of 'spree' candy. "Here."

Ophelia absent mindedly took some of the candy that he offered. It tasted ok. She sighed. "It's not that. I'm not worried about being in the middle of you two or anything.." Which was true, in a sense. The infighting- it was supposed to be good. "It's just... a little scary to see everyone like this... so on edge."

He nodded. "Yeah... I understand that. Maybe soon all of this can calm down, and it'll all be over." Percy offered her a fist to bump. "We're gonna be alright, right?"

"I feel like it's just getting started, but I really hope so..." Ophelia matched Percy, doing a fistbump with him. "That's the goal."

He nodded and moved so he could rest his hands in the sand. "So, what are you thinking about? Have anything going on?"

"I mean there's not much else going on. Just been going to school, training, making sure my family is all safe and accounted for- you know the normal stuff."

Percy hummed. "Yeah? Just the normal stuff?"

Ophelia nodded. "Yeah. Why did you ask?"

"I don't know. Everyone is up to something, I guess I thought I'd be nosy. You can tell me anything or nothing, ask me anything. I just... want to be better friends. Me and you are pretty much the same, with all this. Been around roughly the same amount of time, longer than the new kids. Avril too, but I don't know her that well either." He shrugged. "I don't think it's fair to rope you in with the new kids."

"Oh I see." It was nice to be seen as not one of the new kids. "speaking of Avril, have you seen them lately?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Not even sure if I'd recognize them. But if I do, I'll send them your way. Bet you two got close, right?"

"Yeah... we were close.. I just haven't seen them in a while and I... I don't know where they are out or where to find them or even know if anything happened to them.."

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll find them, and everything will be okay. Just breathe." He sighed and snagged a piece of candy for himself.

Ophelia frowned. "Don't say that. We have no idea where they could be or even if they are still alive-" Ophelia cut herself off, covering her face with her hands. She didn't want to cry in front of Percy. She didn't want to think about all of this right now.

"I'm not trying to give you false hope or be rude, I'm just saying, no matter what, you're not alone." He reached out slowly to rub her back. "I know it's hard."

Ophelia didn't respond. She knew he wasn't trying to be rude, but saying that everything would be fine when nobody knew anything, it just hurt.

He looked out at the water. "I should stop talking, right?"

Ophelia rubbed her face. "I didn't say that- it's just I can't deal with that. I get that you're trying to be helpful, but you don't know, I don't know, even the incubators don't know." Ophelia sighed.

"I get it, but I- I'm not going to be rude, but I'm going to be honest. I don't mean it like that. I mean, if they're fine, we'll be happy to have them back. But if they're not, we can still make it. I'm not trying to upset you, okay? I'm just saying we can weather it all as long as we're not alone."

Ophelia sighed. "I get what you're saying, I just would rather not talk about this now."

He nodded. "I'll drop it."

Ophelia weakly smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."

Ophelia took a deep breath, and leaned back onto the sand. She hated getting upset in front of other people, but she seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve. It seemed like everyone she ran into mentioned that she looked upset. She didn't know how to stop looking like that.

Percy closed his eyes and tried not to feel guilty. He shook his head.

Ophelia didn't know what to say. She still didn't really understand Percy at all. She looked up at the sky, just waiting.

He blew out a breath. "Do you want like, snow cones?"

She turned towards Percy. "Uh sure. That would be nice."

He stood with a hop, offering her a hand. "Here, let me help."

Ophelia grabbed Percy's hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks."

Percy offered her a smile and shrugged. "Least I could do. And I know the guy closes up shop soon for lunch, so..." he backed up a few steps, half pulling her with him before he dropped her hand and turned. "Yeah."

"Alright cool." Ophelia followed after Percy.

After a few minutes' walk, they reach the shaved ice stand. It takes another few minutes to get what they want and pay, but it's not difficult. It's easy. He turns back to her with watermelon and green apple shaved ice in one hand, hers in the other. "Here."

Ophelia cups her hands around her snow cone, and takes a couple bites of it. She nods at Percy to show her thanks.

Percy nodded back. "It's no trouble. Do you uh... like it?"

"It's nice.." Ophelia replied. "Haven't really had any since last summer."

Percy nodded. "It's so good, I've tried every flavor. I just have a thing for the sweet stuff. The sweeter the better." He popped the spoon into his mouth, sighing.

"mhm" Ophelia agreed, although she probably didn't like them as much as Percy and Ana did. She ate a couple more bites of her snow cone.

Percy took another few bites. He didn't know what to talk about now, but the quiet was nice too.

Ophelia took a couple more bites before turning to Percy. "so uh.." The silence was a little bit unnerving to her. Maybe it was just a Percy thing but it was weird, but she didn't know what to say.

He glanced down at her. "Yeah? I- well, can't say I won't bite, but. You know."

Ophelia looked at him, a bit startled. "That's a joke..... right?" She honestly wasn't sure. Half the time he was biting something...

"Yeah. I wanted to make you laugh. It seems like every time I'm around people just end up, like, uncomfortable or fighting or whatever, so I wanted to make it suck less." He took another bite. "I'm not good with people. I try but I think I just messed everything up."

Ophelia shrugged. "It's like that sometimes.. People are people. You can't expect everyone to like you.. you know?"

She had a point. He'd assumed that since they were all magi, they had something in their cores, something in common. In reality... he shook his head. "You're right. Huh."

She nodded. She just said what came to mind, but it was true.

He nodded. "So I shouldn't try to make people like me. That's a fuck of a lot easier. There's a lot of things I need to do, and not all of them are gonna be popular." He looked down at the shaved ice. "So I should just say fuck it. And go out with a bang, if I'm gonna do anything at all. Yeah? Or am I just taking it too far?"

Ophelia looked at him. "I guess? I don't understand what you mean by going out with a bang?"

"Just theoretically. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He flashed a smile. "If all this hasn't gotten me yet, I'm curious to see what will."

"I mean that's the goal." Ophelia nodded. "Not dying I mean."

Percy finished the last bite of his snow cone and tossed the wrapper. "Definitely. And, of course, other stuff along the way. Like getting one girl to stop trying to kill another, and getting another girl to stop being a brat, and getting another to not die. Baby steps, but not dying first." He felt a bit more peppy, a lot less uncomfortable. It was easy to get his head back on straight, when he put his mind to it and when he didn't let anger and hurt cloud his judgement. It just had to get clouded by a few other key things.

Ophelia took a couple more scoops, trying to grab up the little bit of the flavoring at the bottom of the cup. "good luck I guess."

"You too. And uh, if you ever need anything, I do owe you. I feel like I took your spot, or atleast like there should be more room up here. With Ana and Nessa and Von. You know them better. So... If you ever need a favor, cash it in." He offered her a fist to bump. "I can leave you alone, let you get that nap on the beach now, if you want?"

Ophelia shook her head. "You were here before me.... even if I didn't see you at first... but I'll keep it in mind if it makes you feel better." She hit Percy's hand and smiled. "Yeah I think I need to take a quick nap before I head home. You ok with that?"

He nodded back, smiling himself. A fistbump... hell yeah. "Of course. Just make it home safe. I'm, uh, not trying to make you like me, I really do think of you as a friend. So uh, yeah! Enjoy your nap. And if you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me." He slid his hands into his pockets and backed up a step. "Sleep well."


End file.
